


dare i say forever?

by allfleshisgrass



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Abandoned baby, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Non hockey au, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfleshisgrass/pseuds/allfleshisgrass
Summary: “What’s going on?”  Sid asks, immediately slipping back into his work mentality. Geno makes a frustrated noise.“It’s big bad, you need come here! Please!”   Geno pleads. Sid swears he hears a baby cry before the call cuts off.Geno finds a baby at the diner, Sid decides he's ready to be a dad and falls in love along the way.





	dare i say forever?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthonyedwardstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonyedwardstark/gifts).



> A gift for [anthonyedwardstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonyedwardstark) for the 2019 Sid/Geno exchange! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks for all my cheerleaders, S, S, N and A, I appreciate you all so much for letting me yell about this in Twitter DMs for two months. 
> 
> There's some heavy, heavy handwaving necessary re: abandoned babies, fostering and adoption, or at least some suspension of disbelief is probably needed

Sid gets the call as he’s finally heading home. He had covered another deputy’s second shift as a favor and is totally looking forward to going home and passing out for the next 10 hours at least - when he looks at his phone - it’s Geno calling. 

Geno Malkin, who owns the diner in town. Geno Malkin who sometimes sits with him in church - when Sid could make it. Geno Malkin, who Sid has a desperate and silly high school style crush on. He answers immediately. 

“Hey, G,”

“Oh my god, Sid, finally. You need to come to diner, now.” It’s not a request, it’s a demand. While Geno’s pushy sometimes, like always threatening to feed Sid or any other deputy up, it’s a lot more forceful. His accent is a little deeper and English a little more broken. That only seems to happen when he’s frustrated. Sid had noticed because he notices everything about Geno. 

“What’s going on?” Sid asks, immediately slipping back into his work mentality. Geno makes a frustrated noise. 

“It’s big bad, you need come here! Please!” Geno pleads. Sid swears he hears a baby cry before the call cuts off. 

Sid debates turning on his lights for this but the diner’s only a couple streets over. Sid might drive a little faster than he normally would, hoping that the diner or it’s patrons aren’t in serious trouble. 

-

Natasha’s is the only diner in town. It’s a small little place that does good business on account of it’s really the only sit down place in town except for the McDonalds. It’s past 11, which is at least an hour after the close time on a weekday but the lights are still on and Sid can see Geno pacing inside. 

Everyone knows who Geno is. He had come from Russia to visit friends five years ago and never left. His friends had been planning on opening the diner and Geno came to help. In the process, he managed to charm every single person in town. Sid included. 

Geno was good about giving jobs to people who needed them and he made it to church every Sunday morning - something Sid struggled with, considering his schedule. They had been introduced by Max Talbot, who owned the only bar on the outskirts of town. 

“You’ll like him, I promise,” Max had said and it was true.  
Sid exits his cruiser and heads up to the door. As soon as he opens the door, he hears it. The angry, pissed off, screaming cry of a baby. Geno’s standing near one of the booths - a small car seat is sitting on top. 

“Hey G, what’s going on?” Sid asks, heading over. 

“Sid! It’s baby!” Geno says, stepping aside so Sid can see. 

“I can tell it’s a baby, what happened?” 

“Someone leave baby here, there’s note. I don’t know call anyone. I call you.” Geno says, handing the paper to Sid. He opens it up and reads: 

_I don’t know what else to do. You’re a good person. Please take care of him._

“Holy shit,” Sid breathes. An abandoned baby. People were supposed to be able to surrender babies at hospitals and fire stations - not at diners at 11 p.m. on a Tuesday in June. Sid sets the note on the table and looks into the car seat. A little red face screams back at him. 

“He just scream, I’m try pick him up. He scream more.” Geno says. Sid can relate, babies this tiny are kind of scary but it doesn’t stop him. He reaches in and picks the baby out of his car seat anyway. 

“Okay, big guy. Let’s see what we can do for you, eh?” Sid says calmly while cradling the baby to his chest. The baby hiccups and sobs some more. Sid sees a soother in the bottom of the carseat. He figures it might help so he plucks it out and asks Geno to wash it off for him, not knowing who touched it last. 

Geno grabs it gratefully and nods, “Okay, I do,” and he nearly sprints off to the back. 

Sid makes sure he sways a little with the baby, trying to calm him while they wait. He murmurs sweet talk to him, telling him everything is going to be okay and that they’re gonna figure all this out and he won’t have to worry at all. 

Of course, the baby doesn’t understand and he keeps crying. Sid wonders how long he’d been there, when the last time he’d been fed or changed was. Sid is going to have to call CPS and see where they could place him on emergency notice. 

“Okay Sid, here.” Geno reappears with the soother and wet hands. He looks so concerned and Sid feels his heart bump a bit. The baby takes the soother at least and starts to suck, he will probably get pissed off again when he realizes it isn’t a bottle. 

“What we do now, he just baby. Little,” Geno says, reaching out to peek at the baby. Now that he has calmed down a little, Sid can see that he is just a teeny thing, maybe two months old. He is so small. 

“I need to call CPS, you think you can hold this guy for a few minutes?” Sid asks and watches Geno visibly swallow and nod. He holds his arms out and Sid places the baby gently in his big hands. _Get it together, Crosby,_ he tells himself. It’s no time to be thinking about big hands. Geno does what Sid did and cradles the baby close, swaying gently to keep the baby mollified. Sid gets his phone out and finds the number for Children’s Services. 

-

Jillian from CPS rushes into Natasha’s nearly 15 minutes later with an emergency baby bag, Dr. Lemieux and Sheriff Sullivan. Sid’s boss nods to him while Dr. Lemieux and Jillian clear the table and lay down a blanket. 

“I’ll take a diaper, please, Jill.” Dr. Lemieux says before motioning for Sid to lay the baby down. He does so very gently, mindful of the little guy’s head and steps back. Jillian produces a diaper and a packet of wipes as well as a clean outfit from the emergency bag. She’s absolutely amazing at this. 

Dr. Mario Lemieux himself is a larger than life figure in the town and a huge influence in Sid’s life. He had taken Sid in when he’d needed a place to stay and got him on his feet. Sid goes to the Lemieux’s for dinner when he can. Mario’s got four kids of his own so he looks like a pro undressing the baby and cleaning him up. Meanwhile, Jillian has brought out a bottle and is shaking it vigorously. 

Sid, weirdly, feels helpless in this situation. There’s nothing he can do here except watch. He feels like Geno might feel the same way, he’s been fidgeting beside Jillian the whole time, eyes fixed on the baby. 

“That’s better, hey, big guy?” Mario says, getting the baby’s legs into the new onesie and getting him zipped up. Jillian hands him the bottle as he gets the baby re-situated in his arms. The baby, god he’s so small, takes the bottle greedily. 

“He didn’t seem to have any sort of bruises or sores, so that’s good,” Mario says to Jillian and then, 

“We should get him to the office in the morning for a full check up, did you find a placement?” 

“Not yet,” Jillian says, shaking her head. 

“Okay, can someone tell me what happened here,” Sullivan seems to have deemed that the baby being okay for now means the investigation had to start, Sid has to agree. 

“Geno called me, Mike, he found the baby,” Sid says, nodding to Geno - indicating that it was time for Geno to tell his side of the story. 

“Yes, I’m find baby. I’m cleaning up, getting ready go home, you know? When I hear him cry. I come to booth and he’s hide here.” Geno points underneath the table they’re all standing around. Sid can’t imagine just leaving your baby. 

“And we know it’s not an accident?” Sully prods and Geno shakes his head. He takes the paper he must have picked up when they put the baby blanket down and hands it to Sully. 

“She leave note, she want me take care,” he says, looking at the baby. Even if he wanted to, Geno couldn’t take the baby - there is no way. He isn’t certified, it isn’t legal. The baby would have to be placed with a certified foster parent. 

“Jill, I’ll take him. I can take him,” Sid says. 

He’s been certified for a little while, being a foster parent was a choice he’d made a long time ago. He had thought about how the Lemieuxs had taken him in - they had always taken in strays and he knew he could do the same - to pay it forward so to speak. A baby wasn’t what he’d had in mind but it’s just an emergency placement. It could just be for the night. 

“Sid, are you sure?” Jillian says. 

“It’s just an emergency placement, right? Until we figure out what’s going on. I can take him,” Sid says. It won’t be too long, probably. He figures his line of work and training will keep him from getting too attached. 

“Oh thank you, we’ll get another placement lined up as soon as we can but I’ll feel so much better getting him taken care of tonight,” Jillian pulls out her phone, presumably to make a call to a supervisor. 

Sid can feel everyone’s eyes on him as he turns to Mario and holds his arms out for the baby - he might as well get started. Mario hands the baby over with practiced ease. 

“Alright kiddo, we’ve got this,” Sid says to the baby whose eyes are heavy as he sucks down the remainder of his bottle. 

-

Jillian has emergency paperwork for Sid to sign after they get the baby settled enough. Sid, who has spent plenty of time with babies, has the little guy resting on his shoulder, sleeping peacefully, while he signs it. 

“What would you like to call him, we don’t have a name to put on here,” Jillian indicates the name box on the foundling certificate. 

“Uh, you want me to name him?” 

“He deserves a name,” she says, thoughtfully. And well, that’s something Sid hasn’t really thought of yet. He’d been thinking about how pissed Kris was about to be when he calls to ask if he could borrow the bassinet he knew Kris and Catherine had for Victoria for at least the night. 

Really, Sid is expecting this to just be a one night thing. He would take the baby to get a full check up by Mario the next morning and then Jill would be there to take him to his new placement. Sid shifts the little guy in his arms and takes a good look at his face. 

He’s got a sweet tiny nose and perfect lips. 

“Oliver.” 

-

Mario drives Sid home that night. Sid sits in the back with a sleeping baby Oliver and calls Kris. Understandably Kriss is annoyed with being woken at nearly 2 a.m. but he’s immediately alert and says he’ll bring the bassinet over right away. 

“You’re a lifesaver, man,” Sid says when Kris brings it in and helps him set it up. It’s not very difficult but Sid appreciates the help. 

“Of course, you would do the same for me,” Kris says. Sid lays the baby down in the bassinet and they look down on him. Safe and comfortable. 

“Fit for a king, eh?” Kris elbows Sid. 

“Go get some sleep.” 

-

Sid knows he’s supposed to sleep when the baby sleeps and he does - except every time he hears Oliver shift in the bassinet, he jerks awake and has to check on him. When Oliver does wake up, his cries are less intense than they were in the diner. Sid feeds and diapers him and rocks him gently back to sleep. 

He’s half asleep on the couch with the baby when there’s a knock at the door. He checks his watch quickly, it’s just seven o’clock. He’s a little irritated as he heads to the door but it melts away as soon as he sees Geno there, muttering to himself. Sid shifts the baby around so he can answer the door. 

Geno grins when the door opens. 

“Hi Sid, how’s baby?” He asks, eyes going straight to the bundle Sid’s holding close to his chest. 

“Hey G, he’s good, what’s going on?” He gestures with his free hand to Geno, on his doorstep with a very large reusable grocery bag. 

“I know you have big night, I bring breakfast.” Geno lifts the bag a little, like an offering. Sid smiles and steps back. 

Geno makes himself at home in Sid’s kitchen, spreading out all of his groceries on the counter and starts asking where Sid keeps certain things. 

“Sid, no kettle?” He clucks. 

“Sorry, G, just a coffee maker,” Sid says, settling down at his kitchen table with Oliver. Geno rolls his eyes and mutters in Russian like Sid is the worst but he’s grinning while searching for the coffee filters. He sets the coffee to brew and pulls a half a loaf of bread out of his bag. 

“I make you something good, okay?” 

“Okay, ” Sid says, swaying gently with Oliver in his arms. 

The baby starts to fuss slightly so Sid shifts Oliver onto his forearm and lets him lay on his belly, still swaying. Sid can’t stop marvelling at his little teeny tiny toes and how soft his skin is. It’s been awhile since he’s been around a baby this young. 

“You good with him, you like babies?” Geno asks, he’s been cracking eggs and mixing them in a shallow bowl he found somewhere in Sid’s cupboards. 

“Yeah, you know Kris and Cath, I helped out with their babies a lot.” 

Geno nods at that and pops the lid off of a jam jar. Sid watches as Geno cuts the bread into thick slices, slathers the tops with jam and puts them together. He hums to himself as he preheats a frying pan and dips the bread into the egg mixture. 

“It like stuffed French toast,” Geno supplies. He must have noticed how intently Sid was watching him. _Way to play it cool, Crosby_ , he tells himself and looks down at Oliver again. 

He’s awake and content just to be swayed. Sid hopes he can keep him happy at least for the little while he’s here. He can’t imagine what’s going on in the little guy’s head - being in a strange place, with strange faces and smells, being called by a different name. 

“Do you think he misses his mom?” Sid asks, he can’t take his eyes off the baby. 

“It his mama, Sid, you miss your mama,” Geno says while bringing a plate and a cup of coffee over to the table and placing it in front of him. 

“You eat, I hold baby,” Geno says, reaching down to pick the baby up. 

“This was all a ploy to hold the baby, wasn’t it?” Sid says, turning to pick up his fork. Geno shrugs a little and starts babbling at Oliver, not trying to hide the grin on his face at all. Sid rolls his eyes and eats his breakfast. 

“This is so good, G, you gonna put it on the menu?” 

“It’s already on menu, you just don’t know because you always eat plain egg and toast,” Geno teases again. It’s not true, sometimes Sid gets the pancakes but he shakes his head and says, 

“You got me there.” 

After breakfast, Geno offers to watch the baby while Sid gets a quick shower. When he comes back into the kitchen, it’s clean. The baby is propped up on the counter in a little bouncy chair while Geno murmurs to him in Russian. 

“Where’d this come from?” Sid asks. He hopes Geno didn’t spend money on this. His heart aches thinking about how Oliver will most likely have a new home by the end of the day. 

“I borrow, it fine. I did buy bear though.” Geno says, pointing to the little teddy bear wedged in next to Oliver’s little body. It’s so cute and so sweet. 

Sid looks down at the sleeping baby, his soother in his mouth and his little fingers curled into fists. Sid runs a finger over the fine hair on Oliver’s little head. He’s mostly asleep. Sid checks his watch. It’s almost 9. 

“We have to go in a few, doctor and CPS appointments.” 

“You let me know how it go, okay?” Geno says, he’s got all of his things loaded back up into his grocery bag. 

“Yeah, for sure.” 

-

Sid can barely stand it when Mario has Christina draw Oliver’s blood that morning. Sid tries to distract Oliver with his new teddy bear but he screams and Sid hates it a lot. After they get what they need, Sid scoops him up and apologizes, jiggling him the way he’s already deemed is Oliver’s favorite. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to give him up?” Mario asks, he’s been watching Sid closely since they came in. 

“I’ll do what’s best for him,” because he will. He’s been thinking about it since he and Geno left the house this morning. What if he kept Oliver, what if Oliver was his? 

“Okay, Sid. I’m sure either you or Jill will keep me in the loop on where this little guy ends up, won’t you?” Mario says, referring to the tests he’s having run. 

“Of course, I’ll let you know as soon as I’m done meeting with Jill. We’re on our way now,” Sid says as he gently lays Oliver into his car seat. After he’s buckled in safely, he drapes a thin blanket over the top to keep out the June sun. 

“You’re doing great, Sid. We’ll see you for dinner soon?” Mario asks, opening the door for Sid. Sid nods. 

“Talk to you soon.” 

 

-

Meeting with Jillian is different than he thought. She looked tired - exhausted really - her phone was ringing off the hook and she barely had time to get their meeting started. Sid took the time to feed Oliver again while Jillian stepped out to deal with an emergency. 

“Jillian’s a busy lady but she’s gonna get you set right up, buddy.” Sid says, while Oliver stares up at him. His phone buzzes in his pocket. 

They’re getting good burps when Jillian rushes back in and drops into her chair. 

“Okay, sorry about that. How was your night?” 

“It was good, we had a pretty solid few hours of sleep - he’s eating good, probably a little more than he should. Mario says he looks good, like he’s healthy and no problems. He’s running tests to be sure,” Sid says, relaying what Dr. Lemieux had told him. 

“Good, great. I worried about an abandoned baby, sometimes we just don’t know what the mother has been through and if she’d been able to care for her baby, but it seems like this guy was taken care of - just everything else was too much.” Jillian, shuffles some paperwork quickly, opening a folder and then she levels Sid with a look. 

“I have a couple families that said they can take him, Sid - but I need to know - do you want to keep him?” And there’s the chance he’d been worrying about all morning. There are families that are ready, willing and able to take this baby. There are people out there that are absolutely willing to love him and give him everything he needs. 

Or Sid could keep him, could love him and could give him everything he needs. All he has to do is make the choice. Weirdly he thinks about Geno and breakfast and how it was domestic in a way he really liked - a future he had envisioned once. A fantasy that could halfway be true. 

“I want him, let’s start the paperwork.” 

-

Sid has a lot of phone calls to make after he finishes at Children’s Services. He calls his mom first - to let her know that she’s a grandmother now. She cries, as predicted, and offers to come down as soon as possible. Sid doesn’t decline. He would love to see his mom. 

“Whenever you can swing it, really. I would love for you to come meet Oliver,” He says and she cries again. Sid’s eyes are wet too when they hang up. He’s just sitting in his car with the air going while the baby kicks and coos in the back. 

“Yeah buddy, we’re going. I just gotta make another call,” which was to Mario to let him know he was keeping Oliver and that he was probably going to need a babysitter if Alexa wanted some extra summer money. 

“Of course, I’ll let her know. Congratulations, Sid. If there’s anything you need, just call.” 

“For sure, thank you.” He was gonna need all the help he could get. 

“And bring that baby over, Nathalie is dying to see him,” Mario says. Sid laughs and they say goodbye. 

Sid waffles for a moment between texting and calling but he hits the call button anyway. It rings and rings before Geno picks up.

“Sid? You okay?” 

“Yeah, I, uh, I’m keeping Oliver,” Sid says and Geno takes a huge breath and whoops. 

“For good? He yours?” He sounds so excited and Sid can’t help but grin. 

“We’re working on it, yeah,” 

“I’m bring dinner, what you want?” Geno says and Sid would love dinner but, 

“Actually, do you...would you come with me this afternoon? I could really use a hand getting some stuff for Oliver - if you’re not busy.” Friends help friends out when they become single parents. Sid can order them pizza after or something. 

“Yes,” Geno says, “I’m at diner but Seryozha can take over, he old - he has more experience.” Sid laughs at the joke, Geno’s always teasing Gonch about being old. 

“I’ll pick you up, be there in five.” 

-

They spend a good amount of the afternoon picking up everything from a crib and sheets to a baby swing and more environmentally friendly diapers, if there was such a thing. He has to make several phone calls to Cath or Vero to make sure he’s got everything he needs. Babies need so much shit, Sid almost can’t believe it. Like he knew, but this is why people nest and take 9 months to get ready, holy shit. 

At least Geno is here to keep him from going too crazy - mostly because Geno is crazier than him. It’s been a lot easier to figure out what he needs when Geno is trying to shove everything into their, oh god, second cart. 

“Sid you like this chair?” Geno asks, pointing out a ridiculously expensive high chair. 

“Yeah but he doesn’t need it yet, maybe I’ll get it later.” Sid says, knowing he’ll be holding Oliver to feed him for a few more months anyway. Geno hmms and throws more cute baby clothes into their cart. 

“Geno,” Sid warns and Geno shrugs, 

“Baby need clothes, Sid.” His voice is innocent but he’s been flashing Sid the most devastating looks and bumping into Sid’s side. It kind of feels like a date - he thinks they’ve been flirting with each other. 

‘Hey,” Sid stops and says seriously, “Thanks for coming with me today,” 

“Yes, I’m do big favor, hang out with cute baby and cute papa all day,” Geno sighs like he’s being put upon. 

“Cute, huh?” Sid says, because he totally caught that. Geno shrugs but his face is blush red. Sid can’t help but grin at him and Geno rolls his eyes before darting off to pick something else up. 

The trip ends up costing Sid a lot more than he had been meaning to spend but at least Geno was there to help him carry it out. They manage to pack Sid’s Grand Cherokee as tight as they can without forgetting the baby while they’re at it. 

“You can drop me at diner,” Geno says on their way back to town. It doesn’t surprise Sid but he is kind of disappointed. He keeps himself focused on the road when he says, 

“Oh yeah for sure,” 

“You want usual? I make Seryozha make it, I pick up and meet you at you house,” Geno says, phone in hand. 

“Oh shit, you don’t have to do that, I mean,” Sid flounders a bit but figures himself out, 

“We’ve already taken up so much of your day.” 

Geno clucks and Sid can hear the keyboard clicks as he texts Gonch. He smiles to himself as he continues down the highway. 

-

Sid’s life changes overnight and fostering a baby is not easy. Before he would always pick up extra shifts when people needed him - now he was asking people to cover him because of daycare organization, needing a babysitter or for court dates. Luckily Sid’s familiar with everyone at family court. 

“You’re doing great, Sid, it won’t be much longer until the adoption goes through,” Jillian tells him after their preliminary hearing. No one had come forward to claim Oliver and if that continued he would be Sid’s son. 

He already felt like Sid’s son. 

In the month he’d been with Sid, Oliver started holding his head up a little more and he’d started smiling whenever Sid talks to him. He put on weight like a champ and was getting stronger on his legs. Sid was totally wrapped around his little fingers. 

“He like when you sing to him, you know?” Geno says. He’s sitting on the couch bouncing Oliver on his knee while Sid repacks the diaper bag. The Lemieuxs were having their annual Fourth of July party and Sid had invited Geno to go along. 

Ever since he’d found Oliver and called Sid it was like he was always around. Geno would bring Sid dinner or make him dinner a couple nights a week and always told Sid if he needed a babysitter that he was available. Sometimes they would both end up asleep on Sid’s sofa after watching reruns of Criminal Minds. 

“He likes it when _you_ sing to him,” Sid says, making sure he’s got everything in the diaper bag. 

“I sound like a dying cat when I sing,” Sid says, hoisting the bag over his shoulder. 

“What you think, baby bear? He sound like dying cat when he sing?” Geno asks the baby, holding him up to look at Sid. It’s clear how much Geno likes kids and how much he loves Oliver. Oliver’s response is a loud coo and a wide, drooly baby grin. Sid laughs. 

“Thanks for that, Ollie, tell Geno we’re ready to go and don’t forget the dip,” Sid says with a wink. Geno rolls his eyes. 

On the way to the Lemieuxs, Sid’s thinking about how when this all started he’d had a crush on Geno which he indulged in by dropping by the diner more often than necessary or by inviting Geno to sit with him at church (which Sid is much better at attending now that Ollie is everyone’s favorite stop when greeting one another). Sid thinks they could be really good together. 

“You okay? Quiet,” Geno says. He’s got his big sunglasses on and some really goofy, overly American t-shirt he bought at Walmart on and he’s just so cute Sid can’t stand it. 

“You look ridiculous in that t-shirt,” Sid teases as they pull into the Lemieuxs. Geno puts a hand to his chest and pouts. 

“I’m worry and you mean? I see how it is!” Geno pouts and turns to talk to the baby about it. 

“You tell him not to be so mean to me, okay?” He winks at Sid when he turns around and pops out of the car to get the baby bag and the spinach dip, leaving Sid with the baby. Oliver fusses a little when Sid struggles to get him out of the baby seat but calms quickly when Sid kisses his little face and holds him close. They’ve got this thing worked out pretty well. 

“Let’s go, Sid. I’m hungry!” Geno calls from out in front of the car. He’s waiting with the baby bag thrown over his shoulder and the spinach dip in one hand. Sid rolls his eyes and they head inside. 

It’s a good day. Oliver is passed around so much he’s hard to keep track of - at some point Cath just smacks his arm and tells him to relax, someone will bring him back when he’s hungry or wet. It might be possible that she needed to tell Geno that more than Sid. He’s almost more fidgety about it than Sid. 

“Take him to see the garden, Sid, he’ll love it,” Nathalie says, stopping by their table with a sleeping Oliver on her shoulder. He’s clearly in good hands. 

They almost get derailed by the kids with sparklers and and smoke bombs but they take a turn around the side of the house into Nathalie’s flower garden. The flowers are in full bloom and fragrant and surrounded the gazebo in the middle of it all. 

Sid follows as Geno climbs the steps and turns in a circle to see all of it. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Geno says. Sid remembers how much Geno likes flowers. He said he’s always got fresh flowers on his table at home. 

“Hey,” Sid says, stepping closer. He touches Geno’s elbow softly. Geno’s eyebrows are creeping toward his hairline but Sid doesn’t miss Geno’s glance at his mouth. What the hell, right? 

Sid’s heart is pounding when he reaches up to cup Geno’s cheek with his free hand. He presses his lips to Geno’s and steps back quickly. 

“Thanks for coming with me today.” 

Geno stares at him for a second before saying, “Oh my god, Sid,” and kissing him again. It’s a longer kiss that has Sid wrapping his arms around Geno’s neck and kissing him back. When they break apart, Geno is breathing heavily and pressing his wet lips to Sid’s forehead. 

“I’m want for long time but new baby and I’m don’t know if you’re looking for boyfriend right now and I’m want so much,” Geno blurts. It’s so sweet and precisely what Sid’s been thinking for awhile. 

“It’s exactly what I want, Geno. You’re so good to me and so good with Ollie and I think about you all the time,” Sid admits. Geno pulls him into a hug and they stand there for a minute. They have so much they need to talk about but for now - for this moment - they can just be together in the quiet summer night.


End file.
